Rewarding Moments
by hoffkk
Summary: Josh helps Maya study for her psychology final and finds a creative way to get her motivated that's fun for both of them! ;) ***Based off the following prompt request: Can you do a Joshaya fanfiction with Maya and Josh dating and she is 18 and they get caught by Cory, Topanga, Riley, Shawn etc "studying"


Maya felt a rush of relief when her phone pinged, signaling an incoming text. She'd take any excuse she could to get out of studying for this psychology final.

 ** _Riles: Where are you?:P_**

 ** _Maya: BFs. Studying._**

Maya couldn't help but smile as she typed her reply. It took barely half a semester at NYU before Josh asked her out and they officially became a couple. College couldn't have gotten off to a better start, especially since her best friend was her roommate in the freshman dorm. Yeah, life was pretty good.

 ** _Riles: Okay! :)_**

Maya was about to type back a response when a teasing voice broke through her thoughts.

"Phone away." Josh said as he handed her a fresh cup of coffee. "You need to focus, young lady."

Maya just grunted and took a long sip of her drink while Josh laughed and continued. "I know this psych final is stressing you out, but if you just apply yourself and get through all the chapter reviews, you'll be sure to ace it."

"I guess. It's just soooo boring. Who cares about Skinner and his operant conditioning psychobabble?" Maya whined, starting to regret asking Josh to help her study. He was being helpful and all, but almost too helpful. Josh was acting more like a drill sergeant than tutor.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Tell you what, how about we take a two minute break then try some rapid fire flashcard Q&A?"

"Okay, it's cute that you care so much and all, but are you serious?" Maya questioned.

"What?" Josh retorted, slightly confused.

"For one... two minutes is _not_ a break, two... rapid fire flashcards sounds like the worst game ever, and three... if you are gonna be such a drill sergeant about this, you could at least wear the uniform."

Josh blushed as he quirked a brow at Maya who just shrugged and added, "I'm kidding... kind of." before taking another mouthful of coffee.

Smirking, Josh shook his head and tried a different approach with Maya. "You know, Skinner had the right idea with the use of reward systems. For instance, if you stay focused and study hard, you will be rewarded with a good grade."

"Yeah, that was all fine and dandy about three hours ago when we first started, but I don't think the stress is worth it anymore. " Maya answered.

"But... you'd also get the pride of a job well done." Josh replied, attempting yet again to motivate his girlfriend.

"Eh, I guess." She shrugged then put her drink on the side table.

"Come on, I think that is something worth working hard for." He said honestly.

"And I think it is adorable that you think that." Maya noted with a cheeky smile.

Josh tried and failed to stifle his smile before giving in and saying, "Okay, so maybe for your last final, those rewards don't seem like much... but it's what you've got, and we can't change it."

Maya sighed and said, "I know, I'm just sick of studying. I don't know how Riley did this all through middle school and high school."

"Well, what if we made it more interesting?" He offered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She queried.

"We may not be able to change the rewards for finals, but we can change them for studying." Josh said.

"What did you have in mind?" Maya asked suddenly intrigued. "Paco's Tacos?" She guessed hopefully.

"Better." He assured.

"Better? What could possibly be be-" Maya was cut off before she could finish the thought by Josh placing his lips over hers hastily for a long, hard kiss.

After a moment, he pulled back and stared into his girlfriend's baby blue eyes as a hand lingered on her cheek.

Maya licked her lips and whispered, "Uh, yeah, that is _way_ better than Paco's Tacos."

She began to lean in once more, but as she did Josh pulled away and stood up from the couch, causing her to fall forward a little bit. Once she caught herself, she playfully glared at her boyfriend and said, "What was that?!"

"The first kiss was a demo, the next one is your reward." Josh smirked cheekily, crossing his arms.

"Oh, really?" Maya retorted mimicking his arm motions.

Josh ignored her and added, "Read the next chapter, then I'll ask you the review questions. If you get them all correct, I'll be back on the couch."

"You're serious?" Maya asked incredulously.

"As a heart-attack. Unless, you don't think you are up to the challenge?" He teased.

"You're on." She nodded, then hit the books. _Hard_.

Maya read the next two chapters within 5 minutes each (it usually took her 15-20 minutes) and aced the quizzes, earning two mini make-out sessions from her man. After that, Josh hung out closer by while she read and started calling her quiz answers correct even if they were slightly off the mark. After the third "reward," she decided to have some fun with Josh. When reading the next chapter, Maya purposely took longer to read it. Then when Josh quizzed her, she purposely got the last question wrong. He was clearly bummed, but honored the deal and didn't kiss Maya. Josh didn't think anything of it until two more chapters later, when she answered the last question wrong for the third time.

"You're doing this on purpose." He accused as he closed her book in mock anger.

"Why, Josh, whatever do you mean?" She questioned innocently in a southern belle type of accent.

"You know exactly what I mean." Josh asserted.

"Yeah, I do, and you totally deserved it!" She told him before bursting out laughing. "You're not the only kiss master here, buddy."

"Apparently not." He acquiesced. "Look, I'm sorry if my method offended you at all..."

"I wasn't offended, caught off guard by the suggestion maybe, but not offended. Anyway, turns out your reward system was actually pretty motivating. I mean, I just got through more in one hour than I did over the last three since I've been here. I now only have a couple chapters left to reread."

"Well, I'm glad I could help. However," Josh said as he slid closer to Maya. "I think it's time for a break."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Maya smirked.

"I do." Josh said, tossing her textbook behind him. "A nice, long one."

"And what would you like to do?" She played dumb.

Moving his face in closer toward hers, their lips inches apart, he answered, "I want...

some Paco's Tacos!"

The cheeky smile on Maya's face vanished as she reared her head back and queried, "Really?"

"Nah." He retorted quickly before crashing his lips down onto hers. Before they knew it, they were in full-on make-out mode with Maya's back pressed into the couch and Josh hovering above her. He used one arm to hold his weight off of her while the other cupped her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. Meanwhile, Maya's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers teasing the hairs at his nape.

Seconds later, the door to the apartment flew up and a familiar voice called out, "My Brotha!"

Out of both surprise and embarrassment, Maya pushed Josh away, causing him to fall on the floor, then sat up ramrod straight and said, "Hey, guys."

"My brotha." Josh added from the floor as he rubbed the back of his head.

Cory frowned at them as Shawn gave a hard look and wagged a finger between them as he spoke.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Maya answered all too quickly. "Josh was just helping me study."

"Clearly." Topanga commented with a knowing look in her eye.

"So, why are you all in my apartment?" Josh tossed in as he stood up.

"We came to surprise you guys and take you out to dinner." Shawn answered.

"Looks like we all got a little surprise this evening." Cory muttered to no one in particular.

"Clearly." Topanga repeated as she looked from the young couple to Shawn and Cory and back.

"Look, this isn't a big deal, guys." Josh tried to cover. "You know Maya and I are a couple now. It's only natural that we-"

"STOP." Shawn blurted aloud as he extended a hand out toward Josh. "Stop right there. For the love of god, do NOT finish that sentence. _Please_."

"Shawn-" Maya began.

"Don't." Shawn said again. "I'm going to go downstairs now. I'll be in the car, pretending I didn't just see what I just saw going on between you two. Whoever is coming to dinner can meet me down there in 5 minutes."

Once Shawn disappeared out the door, Riley, who had been standing between her parents taking in the whole scene, finally spoke up and said, "Should somebody go remind him that we took the subway?"

"Yeah, I'm on it. Hey, Shawny!" Cory called out before disappearing after his childhood friend.

"All right, let's grab our coats, grab some dinner, and make Shawn feel sane again." Topanga said, ushering the kids along.

While they were putting on their jackets, Maya asked, "Mrs. Matthews?"

When the woman in question gave her a no nonsense look, Maya quickly amended her words. "Topanga?"

"Yes, honey?" Topanga replied verbally this time.

"Is Shawn really mad at us for...well, you know." Maya inquired.

"No, he isn't mad. In fact, despite his reaction, he is actually happy for the two of you."

"You think?" Maya asked, wanting to be certain.

"I _know_." Topanga told her with a smile. "You see, as a parent, all we want for our kids is for them to be happy and to one day find someone that makes them feel happy and loved. We just don't always want to _see_ them being "happy and loved" if you catch my drift."

"Riiiiight." Maya nodded, understanding her innuendo and feeling a lot better about the situation. "Thanks, Topanga."

"No problem." She smiled, then turned to her daughter and brother-in-law and said, "Everybody ready?"

"Yup." They all answered in unison. "Good, now let's go find your fathers and hope they haven't been arrested for grand theft auto."

As they made their way to the first floor, Maya followed behind Riley and Topanga. Josh fell into step next to her and intertwined their hands. At the feel of his touch, a tingle shot up her arm. Maya smiled at him, loving the feeling he gave her and silently hoped Topanga was right about Shawn, that he was truly happy for them.

Once they made it outside where the men were waiting for them, Josh let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. Maya responded by wrapping her arm around his back and leaning into his side, enjoying the comfort of his warm, solid body. As they headed down the street toward the subway entrance, Maya caught a glimpse of Shawn that destroyed any doubt she may have had left regarding Shawn's approval of her relationship with Josh. In the brief moment of eye contact that she made with her step-father, she saw pride and joy in the twinkle of his eyes and in the curve of the small smile that he revealed over his shoulder. Yeah, he could play big, bad dad all he wanted, but at the end of the day, Shawn was very much a supporter of Josh and Maya, and to Maya, his approval was the best reward a daughter could get.


End file.
